This relates generally to electronic devices with displays and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays that adapt to different ambient lighting conditions.
The chromatic adaptation function of the human visual system allows humans to generally maintain constant perceived color under different ambient lighting conditions. For example, white paper will appear white to the human eye even when illuminated under different ambient lighting conditions.
Conventional displays do not typically account for different ambient lighting conditions or the chromatic adaptation of the human visual system. As a result, a user may perceive undesirable color shifts in the display under different ambient lighting conditions. For example, the white point of a display may appear white to a user in outdoor ambient lighting conditions, but may appear bluish to the user in an indoor environment when the user's eyes have adapted to the warmer light produced by indoor light sources. Similarly, white light emitted from the display under a cool white light source may appear red to a viewer who has adapted to the cool white light.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways of displaying images with displays.